Wing Shield
by Kuroda117
Summary: Cada cutie mark tiene un proposito en Equestria, sin importar que sea o quien la porte...realizara al final su proposito


Wing Shield

18 años...18 años de estar aqui en este mismo sitio, ¿y todo para que?...yo era el mas joven de todos los guardias diurnos...tenia 10 años, nunca crei que me asignaran algo o tuviera la oportunidad de crecer...a pesar de ser solo un pony de tierra, me dieron la oportunidad, mi cutie mark es un escudo con alas, por eso mi nombre de Wing Shield, pero no podia volar...¿eso es algo raro para una cutie mark?...un dia la princesa Celestia me llamo a mi, al presentarme me dio indicaciones de venir a esta montaña, a crear un sitio especial donde yo aguardaria y protegeria a toda costa...en mi mente paso muchas cosas sobre ser el capitan de un fuerte, o estar ahi protegiendolo por ser un sitio de gran interes estrategico...tome mis cosas, me despedi de mis padres y realize el viaje en nombre de la princesa.

Fue un largo viaje de varias semanas, hasta que por fin logre mi objetivo, el ascenso duro dias pero pude lograrlo, reclame la montaña en nombre de Equestria, era un lugar esteril y sin vida, no habia arboles o algo parecido, solo rocas...pero eso no me desanimo y cree un pequeño refugio de rocas, mi primer reto ya habia sido logrado...un refugio...el segundo era asegurar agua y comida, bajar y subirlo al encontrarlo seria algo muy pesado y laborioso, por fortuna entre las rocas halle un manantial y en ella crecian hongos comestibles, los siguientes meses de trabajo para mejorar el lugar fueron duros y peligrosos, con las pocas herramientas que traia construi una polea para subir cosas como madera, comida o cualquier otra cosa que me sirviera, el manantial lo improvise haciendolo una fuente y los hongos los empece a cultivar en el mismo lugar, el pequeño refugio de rocas cambio a una cabaña con todos los muebles que pude construir con la madera de los arboles que se encuentran en las faldas de la montaña

Esperaba algun destacamento para mejorar el lugar aun mas y volverlo un fuerte...pero no ocurrio, y el primer año lo pase solo, el calor del verano, el frio del invierno...arriba se sentia el doble y pase muchas calamidades así como enfermedades, nadie vino a auxiliarme, pero sobrevivi...los siguientes 3 años fueron iguales...solo me la pasaba sentado esperando...decidi entonces en proseguir con las defensas de la montaña, el camino por donde subi lo llene de trampas para hacer mas dificil la subida por tierra, solo yo conocia los lugares por donde era seguro pasar, hice estacas en las laderas del lugar por proteccion a un ataque aereo, solo deje un lado accesible para las tropas de guardias, y segui esperando una ves que finalice esa parte.

Pasaron otros 4 años, no habia respuesta alguna...¿se habran olvidado de mi?...mi siguiente paso para evitar la locura fue hacer un circulo en la tierra, en ella comence a practicar mas mi ataque y defensa con mi lanza, estaba decidido a perfeccionarlo y así demostrar que habia cumplido con mi encargo, practique dia y noche, mi obsesión por saber que habia sucedido se hacia mas grande y por ende entrenaba mas seguido ya que surgian dudas en mi mente como...¿sere el ultimo pony sobre equestria?, ¿acaso la princesa a caido y sigo esperando aqui en valde?, ¿fui castigado por alguna falta que hice?...eso provocaba que perfeccionara mas mi dominio sobre la lanza...durante los 5 años que siguieron.

13 años...pero mi fe se reanimo cuando un mensaje aparecio en el sitio, un pergamino magico con el sello real, esperaba que me dieran una respuesta sobre mi estadia aqui...pero solo decia, "casi es el momento, sigue esforzandote"...¿que significaba eso?...¿acaso era una broma?...¿que es lo que estoy esperando aqui?...el enojo se apodero de mi y una tremenda frustación aparecio...los siguientes dias no comi ni bebi nada...me encontraba en una situación critica de soledad, debia combatirla...sabia que la princesa tenia algo preparado para mi, no podia fallar...¿pero y si solo me mantenia lejos por conveniencia suya?, ¿tal vez era un peligro para los demas y por eso estoy lejos?...cuantas mas dudas surgian, mas me hundia en una depresión, así que me levante y en la pared de la montaña dibujé varias tropas, pegasos como los guardias diurnos, armados y listos para el combate, les daba ordenes, hablaba con ellos...incluso cuando llovía me quedaba junto a ellos, los dibujos nunca se borraron...es como si los hubiera marcado en la roca...3 años mas tarde mi apariencia ya no era el de un guardia diurno, solo portaba la petral y la barda, mi melena era larga como mi cola...estaba sucio por la arena y el lodo...una apariencia no digna de un guardia diurno, pero no me importaba.

1 años despues senti algo diferente en la noche...en la luna mas especificamente...un suceso extraño...la figura de la yegua habia desaparecido...¿que hecho o suceso significaba eso?...era casi lo mismo de hace 10 años...cuando vi una onda de colores...un arcoiris muy extraño para serlo...¿acaso mi espera ya estaria a punto de llegar a su final?...desde la cima de la montaña observaba todo a mi alrededor, habia estudiado cada zona y sabia que el unico peligro existente en este lugar eran lagartos...unos reptiles rastreros muy grandes, nunca me tope con ellos directamente y tampoco tenian interes en tomar la montaña, es por eso que nunca los considere enemigos, comenzando el año, en mi estadia numero 18...mi corazón sintio algo grande y poderoso...sucedian cosas mas importantes y yo no estaba ahi para verlas...pero ya no me importaba así que permaneci en la montaña, no me interesaba no salir de ahi, de no volver con mi familia, habia aceptado el hecho de que protegeria este sitio a toda costa, a pesar de que no hay ningun beneficio en el.

Una mañana

Esa noche permaneci afuera, y el silencio que reinaba siempre en el lugar fue interrumpido por el sonido de aleteos, eso me alarmo y tome mi lanza, ¿quien se atreveria a acercarse siquiera aqui?, ningun pony a pisado este lugar ademas de mi...me escondi y aguarde, el sitio me delataria por las cosas que tenia, me aseguraria de que bajaran a mi alcance y atacaria...escuche el sonido de cascos y de las ruedas de una carroza, aguarde...reino un segundo el silencio...y sali rapidamente de mi escondite y embesti a los dos mas cercanos, con mi lanza arroje al suelo a otro y me lance hacia la carroza y la vi...los ojos de Celestia me miraban y yo tenia la punta de mi lanza en su cuello...me retire hacia atras arrojando la lanza a un lado y me incline ante ella

-P-p-p-princesa...¡LO LAMENTO!

-Wing Shield...has crecido mucho estos años...y veo que no solo eso a crecido dice Celestia

-¿Se encuentra bien princesa? Pregunta una alicornio de color lavanda

-¡Hermana, esto es un ultraje hacia ti! Dice otra alicornio de color azul zafiro oscuro

-No hay que alarmarse, solo fue un error dice otra alicornio de color rosa claro

-¡FU MI CULPA...NO SABIA LO QUE HACIA...ACEPTARE CUALQUIER CASTIGO QUE ME IMPONGA!

-Esta bien...no tienes que preocuparte...comprendo que has estado aqui solo todo estos años...soy yo la que deberia disculparse...por obligarte a venir aqui dice Celestia levantando la cara de Wing Shield con su ala

-Sus mandatos debian de ser cumplidos...cualquier cosa que me pida lo seguire haciendo con honor

-Llegaste a mi cuando eras pequeño, tu cutie mark marcaba lo que serias cuando crecieras a pesar que muchos no comprendian su significado...los guardias diurnos y nocturnos son pegasos y unicornios...pero tu resaltaste de todos ellos...es hora de que cumplas tu destino dice Celestia

-¿Y a que vinimos a este sitio?, lejos de toda civilización pregunta la alicornio de color azul zafiro oscuro

-Les mostrare dice Celestia marchando hacia el sitio de entrenamiento

-Vaya que si golpeas muy fuerte amigo

-Lo siento...no sabia que eran ustedes

-Descuida...deberias enseñarnos a pelear así, ni siquiera nos diste oportunidad de usar nuestra magia o volar

-¡Twilight!...ven por favor dice celestia

-¿Si princesa? Pregunta Twilight

-Este sitio es donde estaras meditando para acompletar tu magia, deberas de permanecer tres dias y noches sin moverte, comer o beber...cuando termines estaras lista para tu siguiente paso indica Celestia

-¿Tres dias?...pregunta Twilight

-Descuida...estaras bien, estaremos a tu lado dice la alicornio de color rosa claro

-Eso no sera posible princesa Candance dice Celestia

-¿Por que hermana?...no podemos dejarla aqui sin protección alguna dice la alicornio de color azul zafiro oscuro

-No lo estara Luna...Wing Shield se encargara de eso indica Celestia

-¿Ese barbaro?...mira su apariencia, ya ni luce como un guardia fiable señala Luna

-Esta montaña fue uno de los sitios de Star Swirl, el barbudo...aqui aumentaba su magia a base de meditación...pero declaro que solo el practicante deberia estar aqui solo...y el guardian del lugar era el unico permitido a estar aqui...ese es Wing Shield...estos 18 años estuvo preparandose para este momento, el circulo representa el esfuerzo y dedicación que paso en este sitio, ahi es donde la princesa Twilight tomara su meditación indica Celestia

Las palabras de Celestia me parecian un poco fuera de lugar...siempre crei que alcanzaria algun rango en la guardia, pero no uno tan alto...las princesas me observaban y examinaban, solo Celestia me sonreia, la princesa Luna me miraba con duda, la princesa Candance con algo de fe y la princesa Twilight me miraba con duda y a la vez trataba de hallar alguna habilidad o talento que demostrara, ¿un escudo alado que significaba realmente?

-La princesa Twilight Sparkle representa la amistad, una magia que Star Swirl no pudo lograr, ella es el futuro de Equestria ahora, y por ende debe realizar esto, es hora Twilight, en el amanecer del cuarto dia volveremos para ver tu resultado dice Celestia

-Tengo fe en que logres tu acometido dice la princesa Candance

-Espero tu estadia aqui haya sido suficiente para no arruinar este momento advierte la princesa Luna

-Tenga por seguro que hare esto sin dudarlo...mi lealtad siempre a sido hacia las princesas

-Lo se...eres el mas fiel y se que la protegeras bien...ahora retiremonos dice Celestia

Las princesas suben al carruaje minetras yo solo observo su partida y la princesa Twilight se para enmedio del circulo y empieza a meditar con los ojos cerrados, todos estos años crei que esto solo seria un puesto de avanzada...pero al final es algo mas grande...me le quedo viendo unos minutos antes de tomar mi lanza y acomodarme en posicion de firmes atras de ella, la princesa celestia no tenia que indicarme que era lo que tenia que hacer y que no, sabia que por ningun motivo debia entrar al circulo o interrumpirla, tampoco debia ofrecerle agua o comida, cualquier intento de mi parte por distraerla significaria un fallo para ella y tampoco deberia permitir que algo o alguien interfiriera, solo tenia que esperar a que todo terminara y al final de esto podria auxiliarla...era mi misión...era mi responsabilidad...tal ves despues sea ascendido para ser un guardia especial para la princesa Celestia, desde que entre ese era mi mas grande deseo, pero siempre lo vi imposible y me conformaria con ser un guardia de alto rango...esta seria mi oportunidad

Las horas pasan y el dia es torelable...no hacia ni calor o frio...el silencio volvio a reinar despues de la visita de las princesas, solo escuchaba su respiración, senti sed y hambre...deberia haber comido y bebido para despues regresar a mi puesto, pero no lo hice...no podia descuidarla ni un segundo...de todas formas ya habia pasado hambre y sed, tres dias y noches no son nada para mi, al caer la noche no senti algun cambio o algo sorprendente, ella permanecia parada en el mismo lugar al igual que yo...cerre los ojos por varios minutos, pero mis orejas escuchaban todo a mi alrededor, cualquier sonido extraño seria rapidamente examinado.

Casi al amanecer un ruido extraño me alerto, pero fue mi sorpresa al ver a las rocas del lugar flotar...al ver a la princesa un aura violeta la rodeaba, y la imagen de varios ponys a su alrededor me hizo sentir un sentimiento en mi corazón que nunca habia sentido, eran dos ponys de tierra, una rosa y una naranja, dos pegasos una de color azul con una melena colorida y otra de color amarillo ademas de una unicornio blanca, me quede fascinado con el espectaculo pero ruidos al lado izquierdo de la montaña me saco del trance, al asomarme vi a uno de los lagartos tratando de subir...parecia insistente, atraido por lo que sucedia aqui arriba...no le permitiria avanzar mas, habia esperado algo como esto y rode una roca que hizo su proposito, se llevo cuesta abajo al lagarto y este huyo de regreso a su hogar...algo me decia que no seria el unico que intentara venir aqui

El primer dia y noche habia pasado, pero esta ves las reglas habian cambiado, el clima comenzo a manifestarse de manera aleatoria, nunca habia pasado esto...las primeras horas fueron de un calor extremo, sudaba a mares mientras la princesa parecia no afectarle, despues siguio una lluvia intensa que curo el calor y las quemaduras que pase, luego cayo una tormenta de nieve...muy inusual y extraño, sabia que la princesa tenia algo que ver en esto, ¿el clima trataba de interrumpir la meditación acaso?...¿como podria protegerla de eso?...mis patas flaqueaban y un agotamiento extremo recorria cada parte de mi cuerpo, pero no cedia...debia estar alerta, no debia caer o desmayarme, seria no solo penoso si no que fallaria al protegerla, al caer la noche estaba cansado, pero permanecia atento...algo en el cielo llamo mi atención, grandes aves comenzaron a sobrevolar el lugar...¿como es que criaturas que viven en el dia se atreven a atacar de noche?...prepare mi lanza y comence a dar vueltas alrededor del circulo, si llegaban a entrar no podia hacer nada ya que tenia prohibida la entrada, deberia de interceptarlas antes de que llegaran a tocarla, eran lo suficientemente grandes para llevarselas volando...el primer ataque no se hizo esperar, una de esas aves se lanzo en picada hacia ella, pero logre alejarla al lanzar mi lanza y que esta se clavara en su cuerpo, eso detuvo ese ataque, pero nunca considere tener mas de un arma, y solo tenia una lanza...el siguiente ataque ocurrio y no tenia manera de deterla, pero a mitad del vuelo se desvio y regreso al grupo volando en circulos...¿que le habia hecho retroceder?...mire a la princesa y fue una gran sorpresa lo que vi, las imagenes que habia dibujado en la roca estaban alrededor del circulo, resguardandola...¿acaso fue ella que logro eso?...mi lanza cayo del cielo clavandose en el piso mientras las aves se retiraban del lugar, nadie me habia entrenado para esto...pero estoy seguro que tampoco en la historia de equestria habia sucedido algo similar, ni uno que haya sido contado de todas formas, tome mi lanza y regrese a mi puesto...creo que mi cansancio me hacia ver visiones, pero los felicite y ellos me hicieron el saludo

La mañana del tercer dia habia comenzado y las imagenes desaparecierón, pero al ver a la princesa vi como comenzaba a temblar, estaba sudando mucho y su cara mostraba signos de enfermedad...debi haber adivinado que ella no estaria lista para aguantar esta manera, queria entrar y ayudarla...al diablo con las reglas, no podia dejarla sufrir o morir por eso...pero al querer entrar me detuve...por mas que quisiera moverme hacia ella no podia...mi honor era mas fuerte que mi razón...pero varios sonidos comenzaron a sonar en la montaña, los lagartos comenzaron a trepar por la montaña, sus garras les permitian subir con facilidad, a diferencia del primero que se acerco por curiosidad, estos sabian que habia arriba y tratarian de tomarlo...¿la magia de la princesa era tan grande que criaturas como esta tratarian de tomarlo?...comence a tirar roca tras roca, caian varios de los lagartos y se retiraban , pero las demas continuaban, me estaba quedando sin defensas, las trampas por donde subi cubrieron una parte del cual no me preocuparia por ahora...subian por todos lados y mis empalizadas no las detendrian, pero aun así segui hasta la última roca, dos horas de insistencia y al final se retiraron, sabia que no por mucho, ni un minuto paso cuando las grandes aves volvieron...esta vez no habria guardias dibujados que me apoyaran, pero no centraron sus ataques en ella, si no en mi...ahora era su presa, me aleje lo mas que pude del lugar donde estaba la princesa y las aves me asediaban constantemente tirandose en picada, mi lanza no seria lo suficiente para detenerlas, al quinto ataque se rompio y solo quedo la punta en mi boca, una daga no muy efectiva contra ellas, fui azotado y arrojado por ellas, trataban de cansarme para poder hacer lo que vinieron a hacer...mi cuerpo estaba cansado y las heridas empeoraban la situación, en un descuido me atrapo una de ellas y sali volando del lugar, la princesa estaba en peligro

Me comenzo a llevar muy alto, mientras las demas comenzaban a centrarse en la princesa...incluso los lagartos comenzarón a subir de nuevo la montaña. Con mis ultimas fuerzas logre encajar la daga en su pata y me solto, caia rapidamente sin poder hacer nada, me estrellaria sin duda contra el suelo...mi mirada estaba centrada en la princesa y en su inminente destrucción tal vez...deseaba que ese final no ocurriera...y al momento de sentir las ramas de los arboles golpearme en la caida, perdi el conocimiento...no se cuanto tiempo paso, desperté en medio de la noche...habia sobrevivido, pero falle al protegerla...me levante con difilcutad y aun con dolor comence a trotar hacia la montaña, si habia quedado algo de ella debia de entregarselo a la princesa Celestia para que le dieran una digna sepultura, de no ser así buscaria en cada criatura que hubiera atentado contra ella para rescatar los restos, y pediria la muerte por un fallo como este...al ver hacia arriba de la montaña vi que seguian los lagartos y las aves atacando el lugar, tal ves la princesa se a estado defendiendo...debia de ayudarla, pero mi cuerpo no resistiria subir...aunque me quedara a la mitad del camino debia intentar...a cada paso que daba mi cuerpo fallaba, mi vista se nublaba y mis heridas empeoraban...quede a la mitad antes de caer...lo habia intentado y falle de nuevo...de que sirvio quedarme aqui todos estos años...

-Per-per-perdoneme princesa...Celestia...le he-fallado...no pude proteger...a la princesa-Twi-Twi-Twilight...merezco este-final...arg...por ser...un...fra-ca-so

-(Aun no has fallado)

-¿Prin-princesa...arg...Twilight?

-(Me has protegido a pesar de casi morir) dice Twilight

-¿Como es-eso...posible?

-(Un escudo a mi alrededor aparecio deteniendo a mis atacantes, han intentado por horas destruirlo, pero sin exito...tu y yo aun no hemos fracasado...levantate...a pesar de tus heridas debes de levantarte y ponerte a salvo) ordena Twilight

-No...debo de subir...

-(No estas en condiciones de hacerlo, te atacaran si te ven...es mejor que recobres tus fuerzas, estoy segura que la princesa Celestia llegara con refuerzos, el escudo resistira hasta el amanecer...estoy convencida de ello)

-¡No...me importa!, fui elegido para protegerte...fui elegido para que pudieras realizar tu destino, si mi destino es morir aqui, sera despues de que cumplas el tuyo...

-(No tienes por que hacerlo...no tienes que probar nada) dice Twilight

-¡Por supuesto que si...SOY TU GUARDIAN!

**The wind that shakes the horizon  
Is the blaze burning?  
Shivering,I stand at the entrance to the world  
Until my feelings are delivered,Ican't die **

Mi cuerpo reacciono de una manera muy extraña...de mi espalda surgieron alas...unas alas de luz...no sabia el por que, pero gracias a ellas comence a ascender hasta arriba, los lagartos y las aves estaban golpeando con todo el escudo que aparecio alrededor de la princesa Twilight, sin dejar a ninguno entrar al circulo, los primeros en verme fueron las aves...se lanzaron contra mi pero esta ves estaba preparado para ellas, nunca habia volado o haber recibido intrucciones para ello, era un pony de tierra, no era necesario eso...pero volaba por instinto, y no temi al enfrentarlas

**Those wings are VALKYRIA  
before the wounded soldier, VALKYRIA  
lover of swooping illusions  
crossing over the rainbow bridge to guide that spirit  
VALKYRIA  
Even if I disobey fate, VALKYRIA  
Even if torn away from tears, VALKYRIA  
Before daybreak, there is no glittering life  
I love you  
Wearing armor of light on this body, soaring towards the sky  
VALKYRIA: wings of goodbye**

Una a una escapaba de sus garras y respondia con ataques a sus cabezas...estas aves, estos lagartos...no eran normales, eran algo mas...podia sentir el aura oscura en ellos, entonces no tenia que contenerme...realice ataques mas osados contra ellas al hacer que se estrellaran entre si y golpearlas sin temor a dañarlas ya que no eran animales reales, al derrotar a una se desvanecio en una nube oscura que absorvieron las demas, creciendo en tamaño, entonces me dirigí hacia los lagartos que no esperarón un ataque desde las alturas y las aves las tumbaron de la cima, lo mismo que al ave que derrote se volieron una nube oscura y se unieron a las aves, eran mas grandes y poderosas, pero no me daria por vencido

**Right now, my eye isn't focused on anything  
Who do those lips call?  
Believing in things I happened to come across, I kept singing  
Until I make up for everything, until I offer everything... **

Las aves decidieron dejar de perseguirme ya que me era mas facil escaparmeles por ser mas grandes y yo apenas un insecto muy rapido, pero se volvieron una, una gran nube oscura que comenzo a atacarme con rayos, y unos ojos rojos aparecieron de ellos

-((Guardian entrometido...ella debe caer))

-Mientras viva, ¡NO PODRAS TOCARLE NI SIQUIERA UN CABELLO!

-((¡Entonces perece!))

**Those wings are VALKYRIA  
Before the fallen soldier, VALKYRIA  
lover of swooping illusions  
The blue of the sky-  
So you won't melt into it,  
VALKYRIA  
Picked up with both hands, VALKYRIA  
The cobbled-together sadness is reality  
In these ruins, I grasp the seed that grows into pride and head east **

La nube oscura no tenia un nombre o algo que pudiera decir, solo sabia que debia detenerlo...debia defender a la princesa Twilight...pero sus ataques eran mas salvajes ahora y yo solo volaba a su alrededor, no tenia forma fisica del cual pudiera hacerle daño, solo era nubes...

**Beloved, beloved, let me be clear  
VALKYRIA **

-((¡Es tu fin guardian!))

**Crossing over the rainbow bridge to guide that spirit  
VALKYRIA **

Uno de sus rayos me alcanzo, pero no senti dolor alguno...las imagenes de las ponys que vi la primera noche me rodeaban...estaban a mi lado, y la imagen de la princesa Twilight tambien...no estaba solo...logre comprender que nunca estaba solo, siempre estaban ellas a mi lado, nunca nos conocimos en persona pero mi vida se habia ligado a ellas desde aquel dia que vi el extraño arcoiris...entonces me adentre hacia la nube para terminar de una ves por todas con su amenaza

**(Blue runs up and passes me from behind  
The storm of time strikes my cheeks  
Always, I love you, I love you) **

-((¡SU MAGIA NO DEBE DE EXISTIR!))

-¡SU MAGIA, LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD SIEMPRE PREVALECERA, SIN IMPORTAR LO BUENO O MALO QUE TRAIGA CONSIGO, POR QUE UN AMIGO SE SACRIFICA POR EL OTRO PARA QUE SEA FELIZ Y VICEVERSA, AUNQUE UNO SE PIERDA SIEMPRE HALLARA LA FORMA DE REGRESAR CON SU AMIGO, POR QUE AHI RADICA LA VERDADERA AMISTAD, NO HAY TIEMPO, NO HAY FINAL...UNA VERDADERA AMISTAD NUNCA TERMINA!

**Take a breath; let's go to the future and make our choice **

No sabia que estaba haciendo, pero comence a brillar y me converti en un arcoiris que atraveso a la nube oscura...daba vueltas hacia adentro de ella y comenzaba a desaparecerla, la nube no podia contratacar y solo un grito de agonia se escuchaba en el lugar...mientras la luz eliminaba la oscuridad del cielo, mostrando el amanecer de un nuevo día

**VALKYRIA  
I rendezvous with the wind, VALKYRIA  
Someday I'll bid it farewell, VALKYRIA  
Before daybreak, there is no glittering life  
I'm alive  
Wearing armor of light on this body, soaring towards the sky  
VALKYRIA: wings of goodbye **

-((¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!))

La nube se desvanecio y los primeros rayos del sol marcaban el cuarto día...comence a descender y caer enfrente de la princesa...ya no podia mas...habia gastado toda mi energia en vencerlo...pero lo habia logrado, la princesa sobrevivio y logro terminar su prueba...ahora podia finalizar mi labor...esperaba que mis padres supieran mi éxito...por que no podria decirselos yo mismo...cerre los ojos y espere a que todo terminara...las fuerzas abandonaban mi cuerpo...el dulce y frio abrazo de la muerte comenzaba a sentirlo...todo habia terminado. De repente senti algo calido...mi cuerpo recobraba sus fuerzas...sentia alas alrededor de mi...al abrir mis ojos vi ala princesa Twilight sosteniendome, usando su magia para curarme...

-Pri-pri-princesa...debe de guardar...fuerzas

-¿Y abandonarte?...no podria hacer eso dice Twilight

-Usted...cumplio...su acometido...y-yo...el mio...termino...mi-labor

-Tu mismo lo dijiste Wing Shield, una amistad nunca termina...tu eres mi amigo, siempre lo fuiste...y no podria abandonar a un amigo...esperaremos a la princesa Celestia juntos y le mostaremos nuestro éxito, mientras estaba meditando, imagenes de mi vida aparecieron frente mi, incluso los de mis amigas...pero hubo uno en especial, los tuyos... dice Twilight

-¿Los-mios?

-Te esforzaste al querer alcanzar tu sueño, lograste proteger este lugar y sobre todo a mi, cuando sentia que mis fuerzas se acababan tu sola presencia me animaba a continuar, estabas atento a cada cosa y cuando quisiste ayudarme te detuviste sabiendo que me perjudicarias si lo hacias, pasaste mucho tiempo en soledad, pero a pesar de creer que habias sido abandonado...luchaste para seguir adelante, sabiendo que algun día estarias listo para realizar el reto que debias hacer...te estoy agradecida por eso...espero sigamos siendo amigos por siempre indica Twilight

**I love you... **

-No...amigos no princesa...seremos guardian y princesa a partir de ahora...siempre estare a su lado, siempre tendra mi apoyo y protegere lo que mas quiera en este mundo, sin importar el costo...es una promesa

Ese dia las princesas Candance, Luna y Celestia llegarón y nos auxiliarón a ambos, cuando me recupere explique lo ocurrido y sobre los resultados obtenidos, fui restituido como guardia real...pero la princesa Twilight me asigno como su guardia real personal y desde ese entonces permanesco a su lado...protegiendo a Equestria, protegiendo a sus amigas y todo lo que ella ama...cumpliendo mi promesa, aun despues de ser asigando como capitan de los guardias diurnos, noctunos y los nuevos guardias magicos.

**¡Mi escudo protege lo que mas amo y mis alas me ayudan a alcanzar mi proposito, soy Wing Shield...capitan de la guardia real!**


End file.
